La Historia de Hikaru
by Lynee.cob
Summary: TRADUCCION DE: HIKARU HISTORY PARTE 1 DE LA TRILOGÍA: Lantis se reencarnó en Tokio para cumplir con su destino con Hikaru. Pero para su consternación, no podía recordar nada de su otra vida. ¿Será su amor suficientemente fuerte como para superar esta dificultad?
1. Hikaru

**Aclaración: Esta hermosa historia no me pertenece, yo no la escribí, el nombre de la autora es bishounen Lovah y pueden ver su perfil en este enlace: u/180059/bishounen-lovah**

**HISTORIA DE HIKARU**

Por bishounen Lovah

Capítulo 1

Una joven mujer de cabello rojo golpeó el cristal para la gran irritación de la enfermera en el interior del cuarto de niños del hospital. Hikaru se limitó a sonreír tímidamente a la otra mujer que llegó a atender al recién nacido que fue despertado por su insistente golpeteo.

"En serio, Hikaru, ¿no puedes leer el cartel?" le dijo Umi con expresión de exasperación. "Dice 'No Tocar'. No puedo imaginar cómo te las arreglaste para graduarte de la escuela secundaria con esas habilidades de lecturas tan escasas."

"Si lo vi, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todos esos bebés son tan lindos."

"Hablando de bebés, ¿has visto la que estamos buscando?" Fuu se asomó por la ventana.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que volvieron a Tokio de sus aventuras memorables en Céfiro. Ellas siguieron con sus vidas, lograron permanecer como las mejores amigas a pesar de vivir lejos unas de otras e ir a diferentes escuelas. En cierto modo, se necesitaban mutuamente con el fin de no dejarse llevar por la tristeza. En apariencia, eran felices niñas normales, pero en el fondo llevaban el dolor de tener que abandonar a sus amigos y seres queridos en aquella tierra mística.

Pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Intentaron volver a Céfiro al menos un centenar de veces, pero parecía que el portal se cerró de forma permanente. De algún Modo sacaron fuerzas la una de la otra.

Después de graduarse, decidieron ir a la misma universidad y alquilar un apartamento para vivir las tres juntas. No era completamente felices, pero lo llevaban lo mejor que podían.

Ninguno de sus familiares menciono algo sobre sus sutiles cambios en comparación con su primer regreso a casa. Aquello se debía a lo bien que estaban fingiendo.

Pero se podría decir que algo bueno se trajo aquella aventura (además de su floreciente amistad).

Dado que las tres eran las mejores amigas, a sus familias tenían que conocerse en un momento u otro. Fue entonces cuando la hermana de Fuu y el segundo hermano de Hikaru se enamoraron el uno al otro. Hace un año se casaron y ahora Kuu acababa de tener una bebe.

"Sugoi! Nunca pensé que tantos niños podrían nacer a la vez!", Hikaru se emocionaba en la medida que fueron caminando buscando a la bebe de kuu. "Imagina que todos estos bebés nacieron esta misma semana. Y la próxima habrá un nuevo grupo de ellos."

"Gracias por la breve lección sobre el crecimiento de la población. No es de extrañar que no pueda caminar por las calles de Tokio sin ser golpeada o arrastrada." Umi respondió secamente. "Hikaru, imagina esto. En diez años a partir de ahora... Hikaru? HIKARU?"

La joven de pelo azul giró su cabeza de lado a lado con las manos en la cintura. La rubia con gafas detrás de ella soltó una risita suave antes de tocar a su amiga en el hombro y señalarle la ausencia de Hikaru.

"Mou! Te juro que esa mujer tiene la capacidad de atención de un niño en edad preescolar," Umi dejó escapar un par de exasperados suspiros.

"Estoy segura de que ella y nuestra nueva sobrina se llevaran muy bien."

"Lo bueno es que al menos Kaoru tendrá una tía sensata como tú para cuidarla."

"No sólo eso. También cuenta con otra tía que cuidara a su tía Lucy."

"Oh no, ni lo pienses. No me arrastraras en su líos."

"Oh, vamos. Admítelo. Te gusta la idea de convertirse en tía Umi, sin mencionar torcerle la oreja de Hikaru cuando se ponga demasiado hiperactiva."

Umi no tenía que responder a eso. Fuu tenía razón. Al principio se había sentido dejada de lado cuando Kuu y Masaru se casaron. Hikaru y Fuu eran ahora tenían una relación entre sí. Pero nada había cambiado, para su alivio. Y ahora que la bebe había llegado, estaban dispuestas a compartir con sus responsabilidades, y todo.

Puede que no sean hermanas de sangre, pero eran definitivamente hermanas de corazón.

Los dos se giraron a la izquierda y vieron a Hikaru mirando la ventana de la última sala neonatal. No estaba golpeando el vidrio, para su alivio. En lugar de eso tenía su mano y la frente sobre el cristal. Pronto se unieron a ella, sabiendo muy bien qué, o mejor dicho a quien, miraba embelesada.

"Shidou Kaoru, supongo," dijo Umi.

"¿No es linda?" Hikaru susurró con asombro mientras observaba el bostezo de la pequeña envuelta en una manta rosa.

"Mira lo pequeña que es," Fuu hablo con voz dulce.

"Tsk tsk. Pobre niña. De todas las cosas que podía heredar de Hikaru, tuvo que ser su estatura."

"Nani!" Hikaru saco la cara pegada al cristal con un pop. "¿Quién eres tú para burlarte de mi estatura?"

Desde su regreso, los atributos físicos de Hikaru se habían desarrollado. Sus curvas, que eran casi inexistentes antes, eran, uh, curvas... casi voluptuosas, pero no tan voluptuosas como Caldina o las de Alcione.

Los rasgos infantiles de su rostro se habían convertido en los de una mujer madura. Y su altura, bueno, ella era ahora la más alta entre los tres... dos centímetros más alta que Umi y tres de Fuu.

Pero incluso ahora que se veía como toda una mujer, Umi todavía bromeó con ella y Fuu rara vez hacia algo para detenerla. Probablemente era porque todavía se comportaba como una niña. Era un hábito del cual no podía deshacerse. Con sus amigas sufriendo por las pérdidas de sus seres queridos, opto por ser el payaso del grupo, debía estar siempre feliz por el bien de sus amigas... y el suyo también.

Hikaru estaba a punto de replicar a Umi, pero vio que ella ya estaba filmando Kaoru con su videocámara. "Oh, mira, está despertando! tiene los ojos verdes. Parece que tiene más de tu familia, Fuu."

"En realidad, no. Creo que tiene la nariz y la boca de Masaru," respondió Fuu.

"Por no hablar de su estatura", agregó Umi viendo se reojo a hikaru.

"¿Quieres parar con eso de la estatura ya, Umi?" se quejó Hikaru.

Se quedaron durante quince minutos más, alternativamente diciendo lo linda que la bebé era. Cuando Kaoru se volvió a dormir, decidieron mostrar la cinta a su familia en la habitación de Kuu.

Estaban a punto de doblar la esquina que conducía a las habitaciones de los pacientes cuando Hikaru se detuvo.

"Ustedes adelántense. Quiero buscar algo primero."

Antes de las otras dos mujeres podían protestar, la pelirroja ya había salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta, donde se ubican los ascensores.

"¿A dónde vas?" Fuu se preguntó en voz alta.

"Lo sabremos muy pronto," Umi se encogió de hombros.

Veinte minutos más tarde ~_ ~

Hikaru salió de la tienda de regalos en la planta baja del hospital. Tenía este impulso divertido de comprar algo para la bebé.

Sus padres ya habían llenado la habitación de la bebé en su casa con varios juguetes de peluche y el que Hikaru compró probablemente no a ser una acepción. Se alegraba de seguir sus instintos, dentro de la bolsa de papel llevaba un lindo animal de peluche, que sospechosamente tenía un gran parecido a Mokona.

Al principio pensó que muy raro, pero el pequeño muñeco resaltaba entre los raros peluches de Pokemon y Digimon. Al menos el juguete 'Mokona' se veía menos raro entre los demás, ya que sólo parecía un conejo blanco con sobrepeso.

_Mokona,_ pensó con nostalgia. El creador fue sólo una de las muchas cosas que echaba de menos en Céfiro. Pensó que el anhelo disminuiría con el tiempo, pero parecía que lo contrario ocurría.

Echaba de menos el hermoso paisaje que Céfiro tenía que ofrecer, la gente amable que lo ocupan, así como las que Vivian en los demás países. Echaba de menos a Mokona esponjoso buscando calor en sus brazos e incluso el "puu 'que a Umi le parecía tan molesto.

Pero por encima de todo, echaba de menos a la única persona que realmente le había llegado a interesar. Lamentó dejarlo, pero sabía que nunca podría vivir una vida tranquila en Céfiro, pues sin duda perdería sus mejores amigos y su familia aquí en la tierra.

Era un callejón sin salida.

Dondequiera que ella eligiera, terminaría perdiendo a alguien. Al principio, ella albergaba la esperanza de ser capaz de ir a Céfiro para visitas cortas. Pero como no podían transportarse, tuvo que admitir la derrota.

Ella no podía tener los dos mundos. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era seguir adelante con su vida y atesorar los recuerdos de su amor perdido.

Un grito repentino y agudo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Mirando alrededor del pasillo, lo primero que notó fue que estaba en el piso equivocado. Estaba demasiado preocupada para darse cuenta a dónde iba.

estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás cuando la puerta de la derecha se abrió y el llanto de una niña se oía claramente por encima de las voces tranquilizadoras a los adultos.

"Vamos, cariño. No grites así. Vas a despertar a los pacientes." La enfermera le imploro a la niña que sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta como si su vida dependiese de ello.

"Volveremos mañana, lo prometo. Pero ahora tenemos que ir a casa y dejarlo descansar." La otra mujer intentó hacerle palanca a las manos de la niña.

"No, no me quiero ir, quiero esperar a que 'niichan se despierte!"

"Silencio". La voz de la mujer salió de advertencia. La chica sólo gritó más fuerte.

Hikaru no podía dejar de interferir. Tenía una debilidad por los niños. Además, esta chica le recordaba mucho a la niña que una vez encontró junto a Lantis, la que le dio las flores.

Se agachó frente al rostro de la niña. Su brusco movimiento hizo que la niña dejara de llorar y por mera curiosidad mirara a Hikaru. "Hola."

La niña sólo continuó mirando la cara sonriente de Hikaru. Siete hipo después, tomó la palabra. "No puedo hablar con extraños"

"Y es muy amable de tu parte para hacer lo que te dicen. Mi nombre es Hikaru. Ahora ya me conoces. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mira." Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron con sorpresa por la coincidencia. Esta chica no sólo se parecía a la niña de Céfiro, también tenía el mismo nombre. Se dio una sacudida mental en un intento de deshacerse de la conmoción.

"Mira. Es un nombre bonito. Yo tenía una amiga que tenía el mismo nombre."

"¿Qué pasó con ella?"

"Nos alejamos. Ella vive en un lugar muy lejano."

"¿La extrañas?"

"Por supuesto. Cada minuto de cada día."

"ves! Por eso no quiero dejar a 'niichan! Le echaré de menos demasiado!"

Hikaru no pudo evitar sudar frio, sobre todo ahora que la mujer mayor la estaba mirando, haciendo que las cosas empeoren. "No hay necesidad de que grites de esa manera, chibi-chan. Verás a tu hermano otra vez mañana. Déjelo reposar por un tiempo y pronto lo veras despierto y sano."

"¿Va a estar despierto mañana?"

La enfermera detrás de la niña sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, Hikaru pensó que el hermano en cuestión no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Hikaru dio a la niña de su gentil sonrisa. "Ya veremos. Déjalo dormir por un tiempo para ganar fuerza."

"Oh, está bien," Mira suspiró de acuerdo. "Vas a estar aquí mañana también, ¿verdad? Quiero que conozcas a 'niichan."

"Muy bien. Vendré por la mañana."

"Yay!" La niña se soltó de la puerta y se lanzo abrazando a Hikaru, lo que la hizo aterrizara sobre sus nalgas. "Te gustará niichan. Es muy guapo. "

"Pero, ¿le gustare yo?"

"Por supuesto. Le gustan todas las chicas guapas."

"Ahh, entonces de seguro le fascinare"

Mira rió y no protestó cuando la mujer mayor se la llevó. "Adiós, Hikaru-neechan."

"adiós!" Hikaru no paró de decir adiós hasta que la niña se perdió de vista. Ella tomó la mano que la enfermera le extendía y se levantó del suelo.

"Gracias por su ayuda, Hikaru-san. Esa niña es realmente obstinada."

"No hay de qué. Mis amigas me dicen que tengo habilidad para razonar con los niños, creo que es porque soy como una de ellos. Sólo espero que su hermano pueda despertar mañana."

"Sí. Sería una pena que un joven tan guapo se quedara en estado de coma durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo." La enfermera dio un paso a un lado para dejar que Hikaru le diera un vistazo al paciente.

Lo que vio casi la hizo desmayarse. Casi, pero no del todo. En cambio, dejó caer la bolsa de papel y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar.

Allí quien yacía casi sin vida en la cama, era su único y verdadero amor, su amado Lantis.

**NOTAS:**

REPITO! Esta historia no es mía, aunque debo decir que es mi favorita, su maravillosa autora es **bishounen Lovah** como parte de la trilogía de las tres guerreras mágicas, yo solo estoy actuando como traductora.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.


	2. Lantis

Por bishounen Lovah

Capítulo 2

"Lantis."

_Ese nombre._

"Lantis."

_Esa voz._

"Lantis."

_¿Por qué suena tan familiar?_

Obligó a sus pesados párpados que se abran, curioso por la voz que lo estaba llamando y a quien ella llamaba.

Una vez que su visión se había centrado, no pudo evitar jadear ante la belleza de su entorno.

El suelo estaba cubierto de hierba esmeralda tan lejos como sus ojos podían ver. Las flores de diversas formas, color y olor estaban esparcidas por toda la llanura rompiendo el verde monótono.

A través de la distancia pudo distinguir un árbol solitario y sin embargo magnífico, alto y fuerte.

Fue allí donde él la vio, saliendo de detrás del enorme tronco.

"Lantis."

Él sabía que era ella quien lo llamaba incluso sin verla mover los labios. Tal vez fue debido a la distancia. O tal vez era la sombra del árbol que bañaba su rostro en una misteriosa sombra.

No, él no la veía hablar, pero el temblor en su corazón la reconocía como la dueño de la voz celestial.

"Lantis."

Esta vez estaba seguro de que su boca no se abrió ni un poco. Pero aún así su voz hizo eco en su mente.

Con una pregunta contestada, otra surge.

_¿Quién es este Lantis?_

Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie más. Solo él y ella, y una bandada de tortolitos que volaban alegremente alrededor, impregnando el aire con dulces canciones.

"Venid a mí, mi amor."

Tenía los brazos levantados, como si le hacía señas para ir en medio de ellos. Él quería. Oh, cómo quería hacerlo. Pero algo lo detuvo. Por alguna razón que no entendía, no podía ceder ante su deseo de ir a ella y abrazarla.

Así que se quedó allí. Un minuto, una semana, un siglo podía haber pasado, pero aún así se quedó allí mirando a su belleza.

No sabía cómo lo sabía a ciencia cierta que era hermosa, ya que sólo podía ver un contorno sombreado. Pero de alguna manera lo sabía.

Su corazón se contrajo en un nuevo reconocimiento.

"Lantis."

Ella lo estaba llamando de nuevo. Por último, la curiosidad pudo más que él. Quería saber... _necesitaba_ saber.

"¿Quién es ese tal Lantis que sigues llamando?"

El viento escogió ese momento para presentarse. Vio cómo las hojas del árbol se movían, lo que permitió que delgados hilos de luz se colaran entre las ramas y hojas.

La luz se movía de un lugar a otro, lo que permitía muy breves destellos de la mujer. Miró a la forma en que su pelo largo se balanceaba lentamente con el movimiento del viento, por la forma en que su vestido moldeado las formas de su pequeño cuerpo, supo que era perfecta.

Sus ojos se movieron automáticamente a su rostro, con ganas de ver la belleza que él sabía por instinto. Otro rayo de luz brilló en su rostro por un segundo. Fue tan rápido que sólo vio a sus ojos. No podía recordar el color o la forma. Al que vio fue la intensa tristeza en ellos.

"Voy a esperar por ti, mi amor."

Su voz no sólo tenía el profundo deseo evidente de cuando se llama a alguien en repetidas ocasión, Podía oír el dolor y los hilos de esperanza en sus últimas palabras. Con una sonrisa, ella dio un paso atrás, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!" -gritó con pánico.

Su corazón le dolía como si estuviera siendo arrancado de su pecho. Era como si se lo llevara con ella.

Esta vez sus pies se movían. Un paso, dos pasos. Al principio tropezó con el suelo. Después de un rato, empezó a correr. Pero no importa lo rápido que iba, la mujer se alejaba más y más.

"Por favor, vuelve!"

Una extraña luz roja brilló, lo cegó momentáneamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en un prado, sino dentro de un pasillo oscuro. Vio una puerta iluminada al final del pasillo. Dio un paso más hacia donde provenía la luz, cuando vio que la mujer aparecía en la puerta, con los brazos extendidos nuevamente.

Esta vez no lo dudó.

Quien era esta mujer, ella debía ser muy especial, porque no podía soportar la idea de que ella lo deja. Corrió hacia ella... hacia la luz.

Esta vez llegó hasta ella. Él la tomó en sus brazos y enterró sus manos y nariz en su cabello largo y exquisito. Aspiró profundamente, tomando su aroma familiar.

"¿lo recuerdas ahora, Lantis, mi amor?"

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que recordar? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sigues llamándome con ese nombre?"

"Abre los ojos, Lantis, y pronto lo recordaras... pronto lo entenderás. Hasta entonces te voy a estar esperando."

Y entonces la luz roja destello una vez más.

"¡NO!"

Se sentó en posición vertical, con la mano extendida como si deseara llegar a algo. Su hombro protestó por el movimiento y lo mismo hizo su sien palpitante.

Uno de los brazos se cruzó en su pecho para agarrar el hombro dolorido, mientras que su mano extendida subió a la cabeza vendada.

"Está despierto! Tooya-niichan está despierto!"

"Calla, niña, guarda silencio".

"Demo..."

Cuando el dolor disminuyó un poco, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Había una mujer a los pies de su cama, tratando de calmar a una niña muy familiar. _Mira._ _Sí, ese es su nombre._

Un movimiento brusco de su lado derecho le llamó la atención.

Una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color rojo se quedó allí, júbilo mezclado con incertidumbre destellaban a través de sus ojos de rubí.

Su corazón dio un pequeño tirón cuando la vio. Ella parecía familiar, pero incluso en el estado nebuloso en que se encontraba, sabía que no la había conocido antes.

Se quedó impasible mirando durante un largo tiempo y trató de pensar en por qué le resultaba familiar.

Sus ojos brillaron una vez más por su falta de reacción y reconocimiento, pero esta vez sus hermosos rubíes notaban un gran tristeza.

_Aquellos ojos tristes_ l_os he visto antes._ _Pero, ¿dónde?_

Entró una enfermera y la mujer pelirroja se hizo a un lado para dejar paso. Fue empujado suavemente sobre su espalda de nuevo mientras comprobaban sus signos vitales.

Al mismo tiempo, no rompió el contacto visual con ella. Trató de pensar pero el cansancio finalmente lo reclamaba.

_¿Quién eres tú?_ Pregunto otra vez en silencio. Por supuesto que no esperaba conseguir una respuesta. Sin embargo, un nombre comenzó a resonar en su cabeza hasta que el sueño lo venció.

_Hikaru._

~ Más tarde ~

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de nuevo, esta vez consciente de su entorno. El dolor no fue tan pronunciado ahora, a pesar de que tuvo que dejar de moverse mucho para mantenerse libre de dolor.

"Ah, ya veo que estás despierto", dijo un hombre en bata blanca. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era un doctor.

"Te dije que despertaría," oyó la voz de Mira. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, frente a él.

"claro, claro!" El médico sonrió a la chica y luego volvió su atención al paciente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión," Tooya hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, técnicamente era un coche deportivo que pasó por encima, pero por lo que he oído a la velocidad que iba pudiste también haber sido golpeado por un camión. Es un milagro que se hayas escapado con sólo un hombro dislocado y una conmoción cerebral. Aunque tengo que admitir que la conmoción fue grave. Fue una sorpresa que recuperaras el conocimiento en sólo tres días. "

Tooya dirigió su atención a la chica ahora tranquila.

Ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo como si encontrara algo interesante en el borde de su vestido.

Pero al ver la forma en que sus hombros temblaban sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

Tal vez el otro hombre también se dio cuenta de que esto y salió de la habitación después de hacer una comprobación final.

"Mira-chan, ven aquí" le ordeno una vez que estaban solos.

"Tooya-niichan." Se arrastró por la cama para acostarse al lado de él. Su brazo sano rodeo automáticamente su pequeño cuerpo para evitar que se cayera.

No tenía mucha de una experiencia con niños. la niña lo llamaba hermano, pero en realidad no estaban relacionados.

Mira era huérfana, al igual que Tooya y su hermano mayor Saito. Al menos eran huérfanos hasta que fueron adoptados hace casi 20 años.

Su padre adoptivo estuvo en el ejército. Por ello viajaron mucho después de la adopción, Tooya y Saito acompañaron a sus nuevos padres a diversos lugares de todo el mundo, la última siendo España.

Hace aproximadamente medio año regresaron a Japón para establecerse. Saito siguió los pasos de su padre y se unió al ejército mientras que Tooya fue a la escuela de leyes.

Hace unos dos meses, Tooya tuvo la repentina urgencia de ir al orfanato. Era como si hubiera alguna extraña fuerza tirando de él para volver a su casa anterior. Allí fue donde conoció a Mira.

Él se sintió atraído por la niña. Al principio pensó que era porque ella era una contradicción a su personalidad.

Ella era brillante y alegre, mientras que él era oscuro y melancólico.

Pero la mayoría de los niños en el hogar eran así. Entonces, ¿Qué la hacía tan especial? En realidad no lo sabía.

Por alguna razón, había un vínculo especial entre ellos que le dio el impulso de protegerla.

Por eso estaba en una cama de hospital en estos momentos.

Había aparcado su coche en el otro lado de la carretera desde el orfanato y ella salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Ella habría sido atropellada por el coche si no hubiera sido por su agilidad. Se lanzó por ella y la empujó a un lado.

Lo último que recordaba era rodando en la parte superior del capot del coche y golpeando su cabeza fuertemente contra el parabrisas.

"Perdóname," niichan, gomen. "

"Daijoubu. Todo está bien. Sólo prométeme que no volverás a tratar de cruzar la calle sin un adulto más, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero te lastimaste por mi culpa."

"Hey, mírame", la insto levantándole el mentón. "Soy un niño grande. Puedo soportar el dolor y mis heridas sanaran con el tiempo. Lo importante es que estoy vivo y que tu estas a salvo."

"No estás enojado conmigo?" Mira preguntó con labios temblorosos.

"Por supuesto que no," una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora deja de llorar o de su cara se arrugó permanecer así. Hay que ir."

"Ne, oniichan, prometo no volver a ser traviesa nunca más."

"traviesa ¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?"

"Hikaru-neechan me enseñó. Ella me dijo que su picardía siempre le metió en problemas. Así que le prometí también que yo sería una buena chica de ahora en adelante."

_Hikaru._ _Ese nombre es..._

"¿Quién es Hikaru?"

"tú la viste. Ella es la linda chica que estaba de pie junto a tu cama la primera vez que se despertaste."

"Hikaru", dijo el nombre de nuevo, esta vez con asombro. Sin ninguna dificultad, su mente conjuró impactante belleza de la joven, enmarcado con el pelo del color de las cerezas.

Se veía tan delicada pero de alguna manera sabía que era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Pero entonces recordó la tristeza en sus ojos.

_¿Por qué estaba triste?_

_¿Por qué me siento responsable de su dolor?_

"Mira, mira, Tooya-niichan. Ella me dio un juguete. Ella es linda. Me agrada mucho."

Algo blanco y esponjoso fue puesto cerca de su cara, lo que le hizo cruzar los ojos un poco. Él lo agarró con la mano libre y lo miró, Era un raro conejo gordo pero de alguna manera no parecía tan raro para él.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

_¿ me golpeé la cabeza con demasiada fuerza?_

_¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?_

_¿Cómo es que me siento tan incompleto?_

"yo... lo siento..."

Tooya giro la cabeza hacia la puerta y le llamó la atención la similitud de la situación con su sueño.

Vio que la mujer se quedó allí, contra la luz brillante que venía de la puerta abierta. Contuvo la respiración, el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras sus brazos se acercaron a él.


	3. No hay nada como demasiada coincidencias

Por bishounen Lovah

Capítulo 3

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la primera vez que lo vio, y tres desde que despertó.

Mikagami Tooya era su nombre, pero Hikaru pensaba en él como Lantis... su alma gemela y verdadero amor.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba en un principio.

Esa noche, cuando ella lo vio acostado en estado de coma en la cama del hospital, su corazón se detuvo tan de repente que casi se desmaya.

"_Lantis!_ _Tiene que ser Lantis!"_

Era imposible que otro hombre se vea exactamente como él y no lo sea.

Pero se enteró de que si era posible.

La enfermera que lo atendía le dijo que su nombre era Tooya y que salvó a Mira de ser golpeada por un coche.

En su lugar, fue él quien se involucró en ese accidente.

"_Él ha estado dormido durante dos días, casi tres",_ la enfermera le había dicho _"hay una inflamación del cerebro y podría no despertar."_

Tal vez todavía estaba en estado de shock y no podía no creer aquel hombre no era Lantis... deseaba que en realidad fuera él.

O tal vez era demasiado blanda y no podía soportar que la gente sufriera, y no era Lantis.

"Lantis"

De un modo u otro se pasaba la mayor parte de la noche y de la mañana rezando por que se despierte sin daño cerebral alguno.

Umi y Fuu notaron el cambio en ella cuando se fue a la habitación de Kuu, pero no podía decirles lo que había pasado... lo que ella vio.

No podía decirle a sus mejores amigas porque estaba demasiado asustada de que en realidad no pudiera ser la persona que quería que fuera.

Y no lo era.

Todas las personas que la rodeaban se lo dijeron.

Mikagami Tooya.

Ese era su nombre.

El doctor se lo dijo.

Las enfermeras se lo dijeron.

Mira se lo dijo.

Incluso la mujer que estaba encargada de la niña se lo dijo.

No era Lantis, pero todavía no podía creerlo.

_Su pelo..._

_Su altura..._

_Su contextura corporal..._

_Pero sobre todo su rostro..._

_Eran todos iguales._ _Tiene que ser él!_

Entonces se dijo que no renunciará a la esperanza.

No hasta que despertó.

No fue hasta que vio sus ojos.

No hasta que le oyó decir su nombre.

Seguramente ella sabría por entonces.

Y cuando se despertó, se sorprendió de nuevo.

Sus ojos eran los mismos que Lantis. Ellos tenían el mismo brillo intenso que hizo que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Cuando él la miró, ella fue superada por una abrumadora sensación de familiaridad. "_Así era como Lantis siempre me miraba", había pensado entonces._

Pero entonces sus ojos se nublaron con la confusión y la falta de reconocimiento.

Su corazón se dejo caer sobre su estómago por la decepción y trató de hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar en el acto.

Él no la reconoció!

"_Tal vez no hay nada que reconocer"_

"_Tal vez en realidad no es Lantis y para el solo soy una extraña"_

Pero ella no podía evitar pensar en el...

Tan pronto como el volvió a perder el conocimiento, Hikaru salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en un cubículo en el baño más cercano.

Allí lloró.

Ella dejó salir todas las emociones reprimidas que se escondieron en su pequeño cuerpo los últimos cinco años.

¿Acaso era el destino quien la torturaba mostrándole que jamás tendría a quien más ella anhelaba?

¿Qué mal había hecho para ser castigada de tal manera?

Trató de alejarse.

Pasó el resto de la tarde paseando de un punto de la ciudad a otro.

Sí, ella trató muy duro, pero su confusión e incertidumbre la llevó de nuevo a él.

Le tomó unos minutos para calmar sus nervios antes de que pudiera empujar la puerta abriéndola.

Una vez que lo hizo, fue recibida eufóricamente por Mira quien saltó de la cama de Tooya.

Ella abrió los brazos hacia la niña, contenta de la distracción. Trató de mantener el abrazo, hizo todo lo posible, pero la niña no se lo permitió.

Ella se separo después de un tiempo y la llevó a la cama a su encuentro con 'oniichan'.

Lo inevitable llegó.

Ella se quedó mirando al hombre en la cama y vio que sus ojos todavía mantenían la confusión, pero esta vez estaban acompañados de curiosidad.

Tal vez fue ese curioso destello o tal vez fue porque se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que este hombre no podía ser realmente Lantis, pero el dolor de su corazón disminuyo, sin embargo todavía le daba una cierta sensación de incomodidad.

Se presentó, en absoluto sorprendido de que no reconocía su nombre. Si lo hizo entonces él era muy bueno en ocultar su reconocimiento.

"Lantis también era bueno en eso... en ocultar sus emociones y ser impasible"

Y al igual que Lantis, Tooya no era hablador, dejaba que Mira manipulara la conversación. Apenas pronunció unas palabras el resto de su estancia ese día, y prefería verlas, sobre todo Hikaru (muy a su malestar).

Y como el lechón que era fiel al castigo, volvió a visitarlo al día siguiente... y el siguiente... y el siguiente.

Se dijo muchas veces que Tooya y Lantis no eran la misma persona. Pero todavía había que un fragmento de esperanza… el aun no la había llamado por su nombre.

Estaba segura de que ella sabría a ciencia cierta de quien era él cuando lo escuchara decir su nombre.

Y sin embargo, incluso después de de tres días de hacerse presentado él la seguía llamando "señorita" y ella solo podía asentir, anhelando oírlo decir su nombre.

Paseaban por los jardines del hospital, donde Hikaru empujaba la silla ruedas con un poco de dificultad.

Después de todo, ella pudo haber crecido varios centímetros pero Tooya (que tiene la misma construcción que Lantis) era todavía mucho más alto y más pesado.

Estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, necesita absorber algo de vitamina D, mientras que ella se sentó en un banco junto a él. Mira, quien los acompañaba a diario, corría de un lado recogiendo flores.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio, después de haber agotado el 'que buen tiempo que estamos teniendo' como tema de conversación.

De vez en cuando lo miraba en silencio, sin saber que él también la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando su cuello estaba empezando a tener un calambre por su rígida posición, decidió iniciar otra conversación, con la esperanza de que esta vez no sería de tan corta duración.

"Tooya-san, ehmm… ¿podrías contarme algo acerca de ti?" Su pregunta fue seguida de un largo silencio. Pensando que no le importaba, ella lo miró y se sorprendió al ver la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Lo que sea," ella contestó sin aliento. La forma en que la miraba estaba causándole un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. "¿Y tu familia? ¿Cómo es que no te han visitado todavía?"

"Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño. A mi hermano y a mi nos adoptaron cuando tenía seis años y él tenía diez años. Mis padres adoptivos están jubilados y ahora están en una caminata en el Himalaya, o en alguna parte. Mi hermano, por su parte, acaba de casarse y está en su luna de miel en una isla tropical lejos de aquí. El hospital no pudo llegar a mis padres ya que aún no sé donde están exactamente, pero logre comunicarme con mi hermano ayer. Supongo que él y su esposa estarán aquí hoy o mañana".

Su mente registró la mención de que tenía un hermano mayor, pero lo metió en algún lugar de las profundidades de su cerebro, ya que no se quería construir falsas esperanzas.

Después de todo, no había tal cosa como demasiada coincidencia. Uno o dos coincidencias eran posibles, pero no demasiadas. Eso de demasiado era demasiado.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Eh?" Ella estaba demasiado atrapada en sus pensamientos que no entendía la pregunta.

"Dime algo sobre ti ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Cómo es que sigues visitándome cuando yo no soy más que un extraño para ti?"

Hikaru se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo podría responder a eso sin avergonzarse a sí misma y que no suene como una completa locura.

_Porque te ves como mi único y verdadero amor a quien tontamente dejé en un mundo místico lleno de monstruos y seres mágicos._

No lo creo! Eso lo espantaría, sin duda. Si no por el "monstruo y la magia" seria por la parte de," te busco porque te pareces a _él "_si, esa parte seria la que seguramente lo hiciera huir.

"no creo que sea una pregunta difícil," dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

"No, no lo es. Es sólo que... es una tontería. Cuando te vi por primera vez... yo... me recordaste a alguien."

"Esta persona... él es especial, no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas. Se movió en su silla, dándole la impresión de que algo le hacía sentirse incómodo. Vio como su rostro dibujaba una expresión de curiosidad, muy superior de lo normal, como si fuera un niño al que le prometían una sorpresa si hacia sus deberes.

"¿Se parece a mí?"

"Mucho." Esta vez ella no movió su mirada de él. Su respuesta provocó una contracción involuntaria de un músculo bajo su mejilla. Pero parecía que aun no estaba satisfecho.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"yo... yo realmente no creo que sea una buena idea..."

"vamos", la interrumpió. "Por favor, quiero saber."

"Lantis." Había algo en su voz y los ojos que la obligó a decir el nombre, incluso cuando ella no quería ahondar demasiado en ese tema.

Vio sus ojos parpadear, aunque no sabía si eran debido al reconocimiento, la irritación o alguna otra cosa. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Yo..."

"Hikaru-neechan! Hikaru-neechan! Mira, te he hecho algo!"

Mira saltó alegremente con ellos, obviamente emocionada de mostrar a 'Hikaru-neechan' su trabajo.

La niña sostenía un pequeño corona de flores para ella.

Las recibió sonriente... una sonrisa que disminuyó un poco al recordar que la "otra" Mira también había dado unas flores, aunque no directamente. Fue Lantis quien se las dio a nombre de la pequeña niña, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Volviendo su mirada hacia Tooya, noto que él estaba mirando a las flores con el ceño fruncido. ¿era su memoria provocada por la corona? ¿Significaba algo para él? Por supuesto que no.

No, a menos que él era realmente Lantis, que no lo era. Hikaru estaba 95% segura.

¿Qué fue lo que pensó antes? Ah, sí ... no había tal cosa como demasiadas coincidencias.

"estas bien, Tooya-niichan?"

"Ahmm... Es sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza." Él apretó levemente la frente vendada.

"Mou. Pero estabas frunciendo el sueño ¿acaso algo te preocupa?" le dijo Mira con mirada inquisitoria y a la vez preocupada.

"no estaba frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez sea el sol."

Hikaru le lanzó una mirada dudosa. Ella no le creyó ni por un segundo. Sin embargo, sugirió que se fueron a su habitación para que pudiera descansar.

Además, era su turno para cocinar esta noche y si ella llegó a casa tarde Umi y Fuu, sin duda, harían algunas preguntas. Las preguntas que no estaba preparada para responder.

Así que ella le giró con Mira saltando al lado de su silla.

Los dos charlaron (en realidad Mira habla mientras toya se dedicaba oírla), dejando a Hikaru libre para meditar sobre sus pensamientos.

Tal vez estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

El sentido común le decía que Tooya no era Lantis y que ella estaba haciendo ilusiones de nuevo.

No había manera de que Lantis pudiera atravesar los dos mundos.

Sólo Guerreras Mágicas podían hacer eso.

Bueno, incluso ellas no podían hacerlo.

Ya no más.

Pero entonces como era que ese cinco por ciento de su mente se empeñaba en no perder la esperanza.

Esa parte de ella que se negaba a creer que el destino podía ser tan cruel de negarle la felicidad y el amor.

Así que ¿qué podía hacer una muchacha como ella en esta situación? ¿Esperar o dejarlo ir?

"Estamos aquí! Estamos aquí!" El grito de Mira sacándola de sus cavilaciones de nuevo.

"uhmm… si", dijo de nuevo distraídamente.

Tooya extendió la mano para girar el mando de las ruedas de la silla, mientras que Mira abría la puerta. Hikaru comenzó caminar hacia adentro, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera cruzar completamente la puerta.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho antes?

_No hay tal cosa como demasiadas coincidencias._

_No hay tal cosa como demasiadas coincidencias._

_No hay tal cosa como demasiadas coincidencias._

No importa cuántas veces se lo repetía en su cabeza, no podía creerlo ahora. No con Zagato, Emeraude y Ferio de pie en la habitación.


	4. Mas que simples sueños

**HISTORIA DE HIKARU**

Por bishounen Lovah

Capítulo 4

"Minna-san."

Claro que estaba esperando que su familia llegara, pero que no creía que fuesen a llegar tan pronto. Y no esperaba que su concuñado los acompañara también.

Él pensó que todavía estaba en España y no llegaría a Japón hasta el próximo mes.

"Tooya-kun."

Su cuñada se acerco a saludarlo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Hikaru había dejado de caminar hacia el interior.

La Miró de reojo, tratando de ver lo que la hizo detenerse, pero no pudo llegar a girar la cabeza lo suficiente sin sentir una punzada de dolor en el cuello y el hombro.

Pero a pesar de no poder ver su rostro, podía sentir la conmoción y el desasosiego que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"_Tal vez solo sea algo tímida"_ pensó, aunque su instinto le decía que ese no era el caso.

"Esmeralda"

Saludo con una ligera sonrisa a la mujer de su hermano, al mismo tiempo pudo notar la tensión de la mano de Hikaru sobre la silla de ruedas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si le pasaba algo, ella comenzó a empujar hacia dentro cerca de los otros.

Esmeralda casi saltó sobre él, quejándose sobre sus lesiones y regañándolo por no ser más cuidadoso.

Su hermano, Ferio, dio un paso adelante para saludarlo con un apretón de manos. El hombre de pelo verde bromeó, como de costumbre, d lo mejor que le sentaban el color y el estilo de las pijamas del hospital en cambio de su vestimenta negra habitual.

Pero fue su hermano, Saito, quien le llamó su atención.

El mayor de los Mikagami seguía de pie junto a la ventana, con el ceño fruncido en algo sobre el hombro de Tooya.

_O alguien._

Tan pronto como aquel pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, lo desecho creyéndolo simplemente ridículo.

Saito sólo podría estar preguntándose quiénes eran Hikaru y Mira.

_Hablando de quiénes eran ¿dónde estaba esa niña?_

La encontró escondida detrás de la falda de Hikaru quien también se fue alejando del grupo. ¿Qué pasaba con esas dos? Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde molestarlo con su charla sin sentido, pero ahora estaban extrañamente tranquilas.

"¿No vas a presentarnos a tus amigas, Tooya?"

Fue más una demanda burlona que una pregunta.

Nunca tuvo problemas con Ferio antes, pero de alguna manera le molestaba la sonrisa coqueta que dibujaba su boca en estos momentos.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hikaru salió de su trance y dio un paso adelante y se inclinó cortésmente, aunque bastante rígida.

"Mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou y ela es Mira-chan."

La niña se limito a imitar la acción de Hikaru y rápidamente volvió a ocultarse detrás de su falda.

A Tooya le resultaba difícil entender el extraño comportamiento de aquel par. Hikaru y Mira estaban inusualmente tranquilas.

Esmeralda, quien había notado el estaño comportamiento de las niñas, le dirigió a su marido una mirada de preocupación. Saito todavía tenía ese ceño fruncido en su rostro y sin embargo se abstenía de decir alguna palabra.

Ferio era el único que actuaba normal, aunque todavía no le gustaba su manera de dirigirse hacia Hikaru.

Esmeralda sonrió con una sonrisa extremadamente brillante a la pelirroja "Es un placer conocerte, Hikaru-san, puede llamarte así ¿no?. Tú también, Mira-chan. Me alegro de ver que Tooya-kun ha tenido quien lo cuide y no estuvo solo como acostumbraba en España."

"Maa, Oneechan. Haces que suene como si fuera una especie de recluso. Aunque encuentro bastante sorprendente que Tooya pudiera encontrar a alguien tan bonita como Hikaru-san," Ferio dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja para estrecharle la mano sonriéndole e incitando a toya a fruncir el ceño aun más, si es que eso era posible ya.

"Por cierto, soy Ferio y ella es mi hermana Esmeralda. Está casada con Saito, que resulta ser el hermano mayor de nuestro paciente. Tsk, tsk. Tooya debe haberse golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza porque parece que se le olvidaron las reglas básicas de etiquetas. "

"Ferio", fue la advertencia irritada de Tooya.

Quito la vista de este, aunque todavía era visible, ya que su campo de visión se encontraba exactamente en la mano de Hikaru que era sostenida por la de ferio, entonces vio la palidez en el rostro de la joven.

"¿Estás bien, Hikaru-san?" Esmeralda fue inmediatamente a su lado y empujó suavemente a su hermano. "te ves bastante pálida."

"Estoy bien. Supongo que pase demasiado tiempo bajo el sol."

Por supuesto Tooya reconoció que se trataba de una mentira. Después de todo, él acababa de utilizar la misma excusa no hacía más de veinte minutos ante la inexplicable visión de aquellas flores.

"_Pero ella se ve enferma" _ frunció el ceño ante la idea.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero Saito finalmente había elegido ese momento para hablar.

"uhmm... Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿O debería decir fantasmas", dijo con el sarcasmo salpicado en cada palabra.

"uff!, Saito-niichan. Si que sabes cómo dar una extraña primera impresion. Ne, Oneechan, te dije que te casarías con una familia extraña."

"Calla, Ferio. Y eso no fue agradable, Saito." Antes de que pudiera exigirle dar una disculpa, el ya había dado la espalda. Pero no sin dar Hikaru una última mirada acusadora, lo que la hizo palidecer de nuevo.

"Supongo que será mejor que me vaya. Tooya-san no nos necesita ahora que están aquí. Vamos, Mira-chan, yo te llevaré a casa." Hikaru tartamudeó mientras se inclinaba de nuevo.

"¿Tan pronto? No le hagan caso a mi marido mi marido. Debe ser por el largo viaje."

"No, en serio, está bien. Uh, sayonara Minna-san." Se despidió saliendo hacia el pasillo.

Tooya reflexionó sobre esto.

"_¿Por qué estaba tan apurado?_ _Algo le está molestando, pero ¿qué?_ _Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasa con Oniichan?_ _Nunca había sido tan grosero antes._ _Impasible, sí, pero nunca grosero."_

Movió la vista desde la puerta hasta la ventana, observó con el ceño confundido a los recién casados que parecían tener su primera pelea marital.

Trató de leer sus labios ya estaban discutiendo en voz baja pero sólo capturó pedazos.

_... No debiste hablarle de esa manera..._

_... Ella se lo merecía..._

_... Todo está en el pasado... no fue su culpa..._

"Ella te gusta ¿verdad?" Ferio le sacó de su clase de espionaje.

"¿qué?"

"Esa chica, Hikaru. te gusta ella. Y no te niegues. Vi la forma en que la mirabas. Y definitivamente te vi fruncir el ceño hacia mí. También lo sentí. Parecía que querías aplastarme como a un bicho".

Tuvo que admitir que la idea cruzó por su mente, pero era sólo porque Hikaru era muy agradable como para que jugaran con ella.

Sí, Ferio era un tipo agradable, pero podía ser mujeriego a veces.

¿A veces?

¡Todo el tiempo!

Nunca había tenido una relación seria con el sexo opuesto, excepto con su madre y hermana.

Tooya sabía que había dejado un montón de corazones rotos cuando abandonó España.

"Tooya-kun." Esta vez era Esmeralda, que interrumpió sus cavilaciones. "¿Está bien si Ferio y yo salimos por un momento? Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Saito se ofreció a quedarse contigo."

"No necesito una niñera."

"Por supuesto que no, querido, pero que te haría bien tener a alguien con quien hablar. De hecho, ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar."

"¿Cómo qué? Ustedes sólo han estado fuera durante dos semanas. Y dudo Tooya querría oír detalle a detalle durante su luna de miel."

"Baka!" Ella dio a Ferio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y lo cogió de una oreja jalándolo hacia la entrada. "Ah, y Saito-koi... se amable. No digas nada de lo que me pueda molestar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró por segunda vez, los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez.

Tooya todavía estaba confundido por su comportamiento anterior.

Él, por supuesto, se considera a sí mismo como la persona que mejor conocía a su hermano Saito, pero su hermano había cambiado desde que conoció a Esmeralda.

Contempló los cambios mientras se levantaba de la silla y se unió a su hermano junto a la ventana.

Saito había sido siempre el rebelde entre los dos a pesar de ser el mayor.

Tenía dificultades para adaptarse a todos los cambios en sus vidas y desde que Tooya era más joven era más maleable y por lo tanto menos rebelde.

Pero aún así sus padres adoptivos los amaba incondicionalmente y por igual.

Saito nunca tuvo una falta de respeto hacia ellos, pero aun así resultó ser la causa de un dolor de cabeza en varias oportunidades.

Siempre estaba fuera de lugar, no contento consigo mismo y con su vida, en busca de algo que sólo él sabía qué.

O tal vez alguien.

Y tenía esta extraña obsesión con chicas rubias. Siempre filteando pero nunca entablaba una relación seria.

Ahora que lo pensaba en ello, todas las mujeres con las que salía tenían una cierta semejanza con Esmeralda.

Pero después de una noche de fiesta, a veces dos, que dejaría a la mujer a un lado y se pasaba el resto de la semana de mal humor antes de salir a explorar posibilidades de nuevo.

Si Tooya no lo conociera mejor, diría que Saito estaba inconsciente en busca de Esmeralda.

Y cuando la encuentro, de repente encontró la paz...

Ya no estaba molesto...

Ya no se sentía incompleto.

Se calmó considerablemente después de eso. Tomó algunas responsabilidades, incluso se corto el cabello increíblemente largo para gran alivio de sus padres.

Se unió al ejército y encontró que dar órdenes era algo en lo que era muy bueno.

Se sentía como un pato en el agua.

Tooya no podía evitar sentir envidia por él y en lo que se había convertido en... un hombre feliz y contento.

Un hombre perdidamente enamorado de su esposa, la mujer que había buscado toda su vida.

Tooya fue capaz de enterrar aquella envidia, pero por alguna razón que no podía reprimir la emoción y la confusión actual.

Regresaron a él con fuerza cuando volvió a ver a esmeralda y su hermano juntos.

Incluso podía percibir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro con solo mirarlos a los ojos.

"_Yo quiero eso"_

"_Quiero sentir ese amor"_

"_Quiero sentir esa felicidad"_

"_Quiero estar completo"_

Instantáneamente, la mujer de sus sueños apareció en su mente.

_Hikaru._ Sí, ahora sabía con certeza que la mujer con la que había soñado era la pelirroja Hikaru... había soñado con ella muchas veces ya.

La pregunta "quién" ya no existía, pero fue reemplazado por "porqués" insistentes.

_¿Por qué Hikaru?_

_¿Por qué ella?_

_¿Por qué sueño con ella?_

_¿Por qué está tan triste?_

_¿Por qué me dejó?_

_¿Por qué no puedo llegar a ella?_

_¿Por qué me llama Lantis?_

Y luego otra pregunta aparece más...

_¿Quién soy yo?_

Y otra...

_¿Qué significan estos sueños?_

Y otra...

_¿Me estoy enamorando de ella?_

"Malditos sueños," Tooya maldijo, sin saber que lo había dicho en un susurro audible.

"¿Qué sueños?"

Él miró con sorpresa a su hermano antes de asumir un rostro inexpresivo muy familiar.

"Nada", se encogió de hombros, vagamente consciente de que el otro hombre no le creyó ni un poco.

Hubo un largo silencio, ambos ocupados organizando sus pensamientos, ahondando en sus recuerdos y pensando si deberían ser expresados.

Fue Saito quien decidió hablar primero.

"Hime estaba muy preocupada por ti todo el camino hasta aquí. Ella incluso llamó a Ferio para volar desde Madrid por si acaso nos retrasamos. se sentía muy culpable de que estás aquí solo."

'Hime' había sido el apodo de Saito para su esposa. No era el viejo "amor" "querida" o "cariño".

Ni siquiera 'mi vida'.

Pero de alguna manera siempre sonaba bien.

Esmeralda parecía a una princesa en todos los aspectos, y no sólo por su belleza.

"Estaba preocupado también, pero no tanto. Sabía que estarías bien... igual que antes."

"¿Antes?"

Saito fue a sentarse en una de las sillas del cuarto y le indicó a Tooya tomar el opuesto. Cuando esté se sentó cómodamente, Tooya esperaba a su hermano para continuar, con su curiosidad muy despierta.

"Poco después de salir del orfanato, tuviste un accidente similar a este. Estuviste en coma durante un par de días, fue hace mucho. Eras muy joven, apenas tenias siete años. No es de extrañar que no lo recuerdas, además que nuestros padres nunca creyeron necesario decírtelo. Decidí que era la mejor solución, aunque me dije que no iba a hablar sobre el _pasado,_ al menos hasta que llegara el momento correcto. ¿Sabes una cosa? Ese momento ha llegado. "

Tooya empezaba a confundirse en son los extraño comentarios de Saito. Él frunció el ceño ante la forma en que hizo hincapié en la palabra "pasado"... no le gustaba la forma en que lo dijo.

Pero permaneció tranquilo, aceptando cada palabra como si uno de ellas pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

"¿Qué estás hablando, 'niichan? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Paciencia, Tooya. Lo sabras pronto", Saito respondió antes de mirar por la ventana."¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste poque era lo que yo era antes de conocer a hime? Yo no podía decirte las verdaderas razones, porque sabía que no lo entenderías... no podías recordar."

"No podía recordar que?"

"Los sueños. Ya de niño había estado teniendo esos sueños acerca de esta mujer con un pelo rizado y dorado como el oro y una belleza infantil que siempre me quitaba el aliento."

"Esmeralda".

"Sí, pero yo no sabía quién era ella en ese entonces. Seguía teniendo frecuentemente estos sueños, me hacía señas para encontrarla. Y me enamoré de ella... literalmente con la mujer de mis sueños. Así que la busqué de un lado a otro, sabiendo que no iba a ser feliz con nadie más que con ella. No podrías imaginar la alegría que sentí cuando la encontré, pero los sueños no se detuvieron allí. Tenía más, pero diferentes a los anteriores. Eran como los flashbacks y un día me desperté y entendí que eran mis recuerdos".

"¿recuerdos?" En ese momento Tooya estaba en el borde entre la incredulidad y fascinación. Saito no era de contar cuentos chinos.

"Recuerdos ya olvidados. Recuerdos del pasado. Recuerdos de mi yo anterior."

Tooya se tambalea lentamente hacia la incredulidad.

"Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. Recuerdo a la princesa de la que me enamoré. Traté de cortar las cadenas que la ataban a sus deberes y a la soledad. Recuerdo a las personas, hombres, mujeres y un niño que sirvieron mi propósito y a mí. Recuerdo las tres chicas jóvenes que tratan de salvar a la princesa de mis garras sin saber que ambos queríamos protegerla".

De repente hubo una imagen que cruzó por la mente de Tooya, lo cegó momentáneamente de la realidad. Vio a Hikaru sosteniendo una espada, luchando contra monstruos y luego llamar a un enorme robot y uniéndose a este como uno mismo.

"Empiezas a recordar, Lantis."

Aquello lo sacudió de su visión.

"_¿Qué me ha llamado?"_

" _¿Cómo es que Saito conoce ese nombre?"_

"No puedo decirte más, hermano. Tú debes tratar de recordar por tu cuenta. Solíamos hablar de ello cuando éramos pequeños... de las mujeres de nuestros sueños. Mi rubia y tú pelirroja. Pero después de ese accidente no pudiste recordar más. Y tal vez este nuevo accidente fue lo que libero tus memorias del pasado. "

Todo aquello era demasiado para Tooya.

La historia...

La incredulidad...

Los sueños...

Los recuerdos…

Su cabeza estaba empezando a golpearlo por lo que camino hacia su cama y se arrojó sobre ella incluso cuando el sueño aun no llegaba a él.

**NOTAS DE CHEAT BISHLOV:**

_Hikaru, Fuu, Umi_ - los 19 años de edad, van a la universidad y viven juntas.

_Lantis_ - nombre reencarnado es Tooya, 26 años (Siempre me ha gustado la idea de que él sea mayor que Hikaru), probablemente a punto de graduarse de la Facultad de Derecho

_Zagato_ - nombre reencarnado es Saito, de 30 años, un oficial de alto rango del ejército japonés y sigue siendo el hermano de Lantis / Tooya

_Emeraude_ - nombre reencarnado es Esmeralda (Español de Esmeralda), 24 años, esposa de Zagato / Saito y sigue siendo la hermana de Ferio

_Ferio_ - todavía llamado Ferio (suena bastante español, entre otras razones), acaba de cumplir 20 años y sólo había transferido a la Universidad de Tokyo (pero usted no tiene que preguntarse acerca de eso todavía). Ah, y él y Emeraude / Esmeralda son hijos del embajador de Japón en España (en caso de que usted se está preguntando por qué se terminó en ese país y tienen nombres españoles, pero todavía podían hablar japonés).


	5. Esperaré Por Ti, Mi Amor

**HISTORIA DE HIKARU**

Por bishounen Lovah

Capítulo 5

"Hikaru-neechan, estamos aquí"

"Hm?" La pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie delante de las puertas del orfanato.

¿Cómo llegaron allí?

No tenía ni idea, su mente estaba suficientemente revuelta como para no darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido desde que salieron de la hospital.

"Daijoubu, 'neechan? Pareces enfermo."

Hikaru sonrió a la niña y se agachó a su nivel. "Estoy bien, Mira-chan. Sólo estaba pensando en algo."

"¿en el hombre malo en la habitación de Tooya-niichan?"

"Mira! No digas esas cosas. Apenas lo acabas de conocer. Además, es hermano de Tooya-san por lo que no puede ser un hombre malo".

"Lo siento, neechan. Sólo no me gusta. Me da escalofríos." Y como para probar su punto, Mira agarró sus brazos y se estremeció.

_Tú y yo, Mira-chan. Tú y yo._

Hikaru reconoció en silencio _las palabras_ de la _chica._ Su mente está en un estado de total _confusión._ Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos... necesitaba darle algún sentido a lo que había pasando desde la semana pasada.

"Vamos adentro ahora, chibi-chan. Pronto será la hora de cenar. Sólo piensa en Tooya-san y te olvidate de Saito-san."

"¿Vas a recogerme mañana para ver Tooya-san otra vez?"

_¡Todavía no! Yo no lo puedo ver... y a ellos menos._

"Lo siento, _Mira-chan. Tengo_ cosas que hacer _mañana._ Además, _deberías_ pasar más tiempo con tus _amigos._ ¿No te gustaría estar jugando con ellos? "

"Supongo que sí. Al día siguiente, entonces?"

"Vamos a ver, chibi-chan. Ya veremos."

Afortunadamente, un grupo de niños la habían visto y llamaron a Mira a unirse a ellos.

Después de haber olvidado rápidamente la conversación, la chica dio Hikaru un rápido abrazo antes de salir corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Hikaru saludó con la mano hasta que el grupo de niños desaparecidos en del edificio.

Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente y fue reemplazado por el ceño fruncido.

Camino a través de las calles, vagamente consciente de la gente que topaban con ella. Las direcciones que tomaba eran instintivas. Una vez más, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada para notar otras cosas.

Pronto estaba en el tren que la llevaría a su parte de la ciudad. Cansada se sentó y dejó que sus pensamientos reinaran en su mente.

_¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?_

Tal vez lo mejor era empezar desde el principio.

Así conoció Tooya, alguien que era el duplicado exacto de Lantis, a excepción por la falta de memoria.

Había albergado la esperanza de que ambos eran la misma persona, pero poco a poco ese brillo de la esperanza se fue convirtiendo cada vez más apagado y opaco.

Y justo cuando por fin se había convencido a sí misma de que Tooya no era Lantis, el destino decidió lanzar otra complicación.

_Más bien tres complicaciones,_ pensó _con ironía. Zagato, Emeraude y Ferio. No. Saito, Esmeralda y... Ferio._

_Es sólo una coincidencia. _

_Tiene que serlo. _

_Pero entonces ¿cómo es que están todos juntos, y cómo es que es parecido a Feria también se llama Ferio? _

_Es demasiado de una coincidencia. _

_No hay tal cosa como demasiadas coincidencias._

Otra cosa que la confundía era la actitud de Saito hacia ella.

Su mirada acusadora y sus palabras salpicadas de cruel sarcasmo habían desenterrado aquella culpa que tan profundamente había enterrado.

Culpa que la atormentaba desde hace mucho tiempo debido a la muerte de Emeraude.

Ella ya había pagado por esa culpa.

¿Por qué no habría de serlo de nuevo?

Si Saito-san es realmente Saito-san y no su contraparte Cephirano, entonces no hay razón para sentirse culpable. Y no hay razón para que estuviese enfadado conmigo. No Había nada para ganarse esas miradas de rencor.

_Entonces ¿por qué me mira así?_

"Tierra de Hikaru... tierra para Hikaru... Oi! Hazme caso!"

"Eh?" Hikaru salió bruscamente de su ensueño y miró a su derecha, donde el zumbido en su oído era insistente. "Umi. ¿Qué pasa?"

"a mí no me pasa nada. Tú eres la que ha estado de pie frente a la puerta por lo menos tres minutos. Olvidaste tus llaves otra vez, ¿verdad?" Umi puso los ojos en blanco antes de sacar su propia llave.

"Hm? Oh sí... mis llaves." Hikaru tomó distraídamente la llave de su bolso y la puso en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió ya estando abierta.

Umi sólo podía mirar a sus acciones con una gota de sudor y el ceño fruncido.

La mujer de pelo azul siguió a su amiga y vio sus acciones preocupada.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal y no podía soportar estar tranquila ya. "Hikaru, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Nada. ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"bueno, tal vez sea Debido a que te lavaste las manos con aceite de cocina en lugar de jabón líquido y está usando mi camisa para secarse."

"¡Oh! ... Lo _siento mucho,_ Umi. Ven, déjame arreglarlo." Hikaru cogió una agarradera sucia, mojada y trató de limpiar _el_ aceite en vano. De hecho, sólo lo hizo peor porque camisa de Umi ahora también tenía una gran mancha de suciedad.

"No importa, Hikaru! Es sólo una camisa vieja." tomó la mano de la pelirroja y le dio un apretón tranquilizador antes de ir a su habitación para cambiarse.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Hikaru había vuelto a aquel estado. Umi soltó un suspiro cansado antes de quitarle el cuchillo de la mano de su amiga.

"no deberías cortar las verduras en estado. Lo único que lograras es estropear esa encantadora manicure que te hice anoche, y ni que decir de los cortes que te harías en la mano."

"Eh?" Hikaru parpadeó tres veces.

"Ven, vamos a hablar." Umi arrastró la pelirroja semiconsciente a la sala de estar y la atrajo a su lado en el sofá. "¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? has estado bastante distraída últimamente..."

"nad…"

"... Y no me digas que no es nada. Definitivamente algo te está pasando y Fuu y yo estamos preocupados."

_¿Debería decírselo? _

_¿ Me creería?_

_¿Me estoy volviendo loca?_

"Yo..." Hikaru se interrumpió de nuevo esta vez por el timbre melodioso de la puerta.

Umi se levantó, gruñendo por el mal tiempo luego ordenó Hikaru para quedarse. Observó Umi abrir la puerta y vio a sus ojos se ampliaban, su cara palidecer y la mandíbula caída hasta su pecho.

"Hola... Estoy buscando Hikaru Shidou."

_Esa voz!_ Pensó antes de saltar a la puerta. "Esmeralda-san."

"Konbanwa. Siento llegar sin avisar, pero hay algunas cosas importantes que necesito hablar contigo."

En ese momento Umi ya había logrado recuperar su compostura, pero fue mirando hacia atrás y adelante de Hikaru al Emeraude, parecía incrédula y confusa.

Hikaru invitó Esmeralda a pasar por un lado de Umi.

"Lo sé", fue la respuesta de la rubia hacia la peliazul.

Esto sólo logro confundirla aun más, pero no dijeron nada. la invitaron a sentarse. Hikaru fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco con Umi quien la seguía muy de cerca.

"Está bien, ¿quién es ella y por qué se parece tanto a ya sabes quién? ¿Dónde y cuándo conociste?".

"Es una larga historia. Te lo diré más tarde. No hay que hacerla esperar." Hikaru volvió a la otra habitación con una Umi humeante todavía detrás de ella.

"Gracias, Hikaru-san. Estoy muy apenada por el inconveniente que les estoy causando a ti y a Umi."

"No es un inconveniente. Pero dime, ¿cómo supiste dónde vivo y…estas… uh, sola?"

"no tienes que preocuparte. Dejé Saito en el hospital. Mi hermano se vino conmigo, pero yo le dije que esperara en el coche. Él no puede oír lo que tengo que decirte."

Sus últimas palabras intrigados Hikaru tanto que ella se había olvidado de sus otras preguntas. "¿Qué quieres decir, Esmeralda-san?"

Esmeralda dio a ambas una mirada de preocupación. Umi hizo ademán de irse. "Tal vez debería ir a preparar la cena."

"No. Lo que tengo que decir que debe ser escuchado por ti también, Umi-san."

Los dos esperaron ansiosamente mientras Esmeralda trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Después de varios minutos se volvió a hablar. "Supongo que no hay ninguna manera más que decir esto... Hikaru-san, Umi-san... yo soy quien crees que soy".

Hikaru y Umi se miraron antes de decir dubitativo al unísono: "Emeraude-hime?"

"si".

Hubo un silencio de asombro.

Hikaru paso del asombro hacía la esperanza demasiado rápido, su voz temblaba cuando hablo. "Entonces Saito y Ferio..."

"Son los mismos Zagato y Ferio quienes han conocido en Céfiro. O al menos se mantienen sus almas. Al igual que yo, que se han reencarnado en este mundo como una segunda oportunidad."

"Tooya-san ..."

"Sí, Hikaru-san, Tooya es Lantis '."

Los ojos carmesí se llenaron de un mar de lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría... lágrimas que ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener "Lantis."

Umi finalmente había superado su segundo choque de la noche y finalmente tuvo algo que decir "Déjame ver si entiendo. Esta es Emeraude. Y hay tres chicos por ahí que son Zagato, Lantis y Ferio?"

Esmeralda sólo pudo asentir mientras acariciando la espalda de Hikaru.

"SUGOI! Espera a Fuu se entere de esto."

"No puedes decirle a ella."

"Eh? ¿Por qué no? Ella ha estado enamorada por Ferio desde... siempre!"

"Hay algo más que deben saber," suspiró Esmeralda. "Las circunstancias de la forma en que se reencarna no son lo mismo. Con Zagato y conmigo fue sencillo ya que ambos morimos en Céfiro. Con Lantis y Ferio hay un contrato, ya que murieron lejos de ti."

"Contrato? Como vender el alma al diablo para conseguir un deseo?"

"Algo así, Umi-san, aunque en un terreno más compasivo. No soy familiar del propio ritual. Todo lo que sé es que los recuerdos de su yo pasado están encerrados sólo para ser liberado una vez que el destino los reúne con sus seres queridos".

"Pero Lantis no me recuerda," sollozó Hikaru.

"No es tan fácil. Podría tomar algún tiempo. Sólo tienes que ser paciente, Hikaru-san."

"Tienes razón", respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas. "Por lo menos ahora sé que realmente Tooya es Lantis."

"Volviendo a Fuu. ¿Qué pasaría si ella sabe de Ferio antes de encontrarse unos a otros?" Umi preguntó de nuevo.

"Entonces, el contrato se rompe y el alma no puede unirse. Así que por favor tengan cuidado de no decir nada. Su felicidad está en juego." Esmeralda levantó para irse, su misión estaba cumplida.

" Emeraude-hime", vaciló Umi. "¿Sabe usted... si no hay nadie más reencarnado?"

"Lo siento, pero no he sabido a nadie más", sonrió tristemente antes de abrazar a la chica de pelo azul. "Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que está en alguna parte. Incluso yo no sabía nada de mi pasado mismo y de Saito existencia hasta que lo conocí. Tu alma gemela te encontrará. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo".

"Pero ahora que sé que pudo haber reencarnado podría no ser un problema. Me acabas de decir que Fuu y Ferio no podran estar juntos si se entera. ¿Por qué debería mi caso ser diferente?"

"Lo siento. No puedo decir nada con certeza. Me habría guardado la verdad, pero sería casi imposible para Hikaru-san de explicar, puesto que ya me había visto."

"Lo que sea. No debí enojarme. Después de todo lo que ni siquiera sé si él me ama lo suficiente como para hacer que el dichoso contrato."

"No digas eso, Umi," Hikaru la consoló, su felicidad disminuía por la tristeza evidente de su amiga.

"¿Puedo te preguntar, Umi-san, quién es?"

"No importa," ella sólo se encogió de hombros y luego se retiró a la cocina. "sería mejor que te fueras, Emeraude-hime. Fuu llegará pronto a casa."

"Umi-san..."

"Ella tiene razón. Es mejor que te vayas. Me ocuparé de Umi, no tienes que preocuparte." Hikaru escoltado Esmeralda hasta la puerta.

"Oh, Dios. Creo que hice un lío de cosas."

"No, no lo hiciste. Estabas actuando por la bondad de su corazón. Emeraude-hime, ¿eres feliz?"

"Mucho. Tengo que agradecérselos a ustedes tres por eso. Me dieron la oportunidad de estar con Zagato."

"Siempre he querido decir cuánto lo siento por..."

"Basta, Hikaru-san. Nunca fue tu culpa-ni entonces ni ahora."

"Gracias," Hikaru cedió a la tentación y se abrazó a la otra mujer. "Por eso y por hablarme de Lantis."

"Te mereces la felicidad mucho más que yo. No renuncies a Tooya-kun. Recordará, ya lo verás."

Con estas palabras, ella se había ido. Hikaru miró fuera por unos minutos antes de ir a la cocina, donde Umi fue furiosamente cortando las verduras. "no deberías cortar las verduras cuando estás enojada, lo sabes."

"No estoy enfadada. Sólo frustrada." Umi dio a la lechuga un último golpe. Ella dio un suspiro antes de enfrentarse a Hikaru. "Realmente no debería estar molesta. Emeraude, Esmeralda-san tiene razón. Está fuera allí. Él me encontrará".

"Ese es el espíritu. Ahora sé que el destino no puede ser tan cruel. Él te encontrará".

"Sí," Umi le dio una sonrisa brillante. "Así que la razón por la que habías estado actuando tan raro era porque conociste a este Tooya."

"Si." Esta vez fue un suspiro soñador que viene de Hikaru.

"Mou! quiero los detalles, Hikaru!"

"Bueno..."

"Tadaima!"

Fue Fuu. Estaba en casa, lo cual significa que los detalles tendrán que esperar. Umi suspiró luego fue a saludar a su amigo. Hikaru se quedó atrás y siguió preparando la cena, todo el tiempo pensando en esa persona especial.

_Lantis, voy a esperar por ti, mi amor._


End file.
